Warring Harmony
by Sandstone Dragon
Summary: A story about the Wolkenritter, their battles, their lives, and how it all began... (Harry is a Wolkenritter)
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So, this is the rewrite! Hope you enjoy it, and it gets somewhere! Sadly, this is a short chapter...**

Year 462 (BP)

High above the world of Belka, there is a battle. The crown treasure of the Saint Kings, the Saint's Cradle, is charging its cannons. The target is across the Dimensional Ocean, the planet of Mid-Childa. In front of the cannons, are five fighters, the Wolkenritter. The General of the Raging Fire, Signum. The Crimson Iron Rider, Vita. The Shielding Guardian Beast, Zafira. The Knight of the Lake, Shamal. And the Knight of the White Holly, Harry.

Comanding them in the battle against the defensive mechanisms of the ship, is a woman with white hair, calling herself Einklang, seemingly battling with a dark mass, erupting from the books in her hands, spreading out in all directions.

"Signum, take care of the close-range drones! Vita, give Zafira covering fire, while he goes in and tackles the turrets! Harry, start blasting the program, we need to keep it focused on the cannon! We need to buy Mistress some time! Now, everyone, go, go, go!"

* * *

Saint's Cradle

On board, two figures fight for the helm. One is a Olivie Sägebrecht, the last legacy of the Saint Kings, and the other is Claus Ingvalt, Hegemon of Shutra, and Olivie's lover.

"Look, the cannon is locked and targeted! The only thing that is stopping that from destroying Mid-Childa is The Tome of the Night Sky, and that won't keep it for long!"

"But I can't let you sacrifice the ship and yourself! I just can't let you go!"

"It's me or an entire civilization! Now, go!"

"And what about the Wolkenritter?! Are you going to leave them behind?"

"That isn't important! Just get out of here!"

"Never!"

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice! Cradle, activate protocol 0982, dimensional coordinates are as follows: 8, 1, 12-B, 21-D, 70, 23, 7500, 0, 8000, 0, 697. Open the gateway, Forced Dimensional Transfer."

As she finishes the command, a multicolored triangle appears under Claus, spreading under him and intensifying in glow, until with a bright flash, he and the triangle disappear.

"Good bye, and sorry..."

At that comment, the sounds of the cannon attempting to fire are heard, everything is engulfed in white light.

* * *

Outside the Saint's Cradle

"Damn it! The cannon's discharging! Shamal, put up your strongest barrier! Harry, support her, I can deal with this program! Signum, Snake Wall, Zafira, get back here!"

As the orders are shouted, the respective knights get into a triangle around Einklang, supporting her in this final stand.

When the cannon fires, the light pierces forth and hits the barrier, erupting into an explosion that rips towards the barrier. When it approaches, a white light shines, and a gong sounds. The barrier and the blast disappear. As everyone in the air breathes in relieve, the dark mass from the book, explodes, grabbing the Wolkenritter and heading towards the planet below and the Cradle.

As it approaches the Cradle, a black light erupts from it, and the ship disappears from sight.

However, as the mass expands and starts to cover the planet, it starts constricting and convulsing, until everything is drawn into the book. With the planet gone, the book seems to fade away...

**So, how was it? R&R, and such. Next chapter will focus on...Signum I think. And if anyone thinks they have a decent cover image/could make one for this story, I would appreciate it!  
**


	2. Signum's Spark

**AN: Sorry! Life said "Nope! No time for you to write!"... hopefully this makes up for some of it...**

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. If you don't recognize it, it still isn't mine._

Warring Harmony

Chapter 1:

Signum's Spark

* * *

Year 409, Belkan Territory

* * *

In the middle of a village, on a planet ensconced deeply in the Belkan Empire, a young girl is wandering the street. She is about 4'6", with light pink hair, flowing smoothly down to the middle of her back. She has green eyes,and is smiling. She seems carefree, in her simple cotton dress.

After wandering for a while, she approaches a wooden house, on the edge of the village. Waiting in the door, is a woman, in her late 30's, looking like a much older version of the child, and is holding out a wicker basket.

She cries out "Signum! Take this basket and pick some berries! We'll need some more for dinner tonight!" The girl, now named as Signum, cheerfully says "Yes mom." and takes the basket, turning around and rushing off into the forest.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

"This basket is getting pretty full... I better start heading home." Signum states, tired after 3 hours of collecting. As she turns around to head back, she hears a voice.

"_Help...me..."_

Turning around confused, she hears the voice again.

"_Help...me..."_

Signum, feeling a burning need to listen to the voice, starts walking towards it. Traveling for a few minutes, she comes across a clearing. Lying in the center of it, is an dark red armored gauntlet, with a black gem in the center where the back of the hand is. As she picks it up, curious, the gem glows for just a moment, and then the gauntlet seems to _melt_, flowing across her arm, then reforming into the same gauntlet.

Surprised at this, she tries to remove the gauntlet, only to find it won't move. She panics, and runs back towards the village.

* * *

Signum's House

* * *

"Where is she? She's never taken this long before." said Signum's mother. "Maybe she got lost? Oh no! I need to get a search party! Who knows what could be happening! She could be lost, or-or hurt, or-"

"MOM!"

As this is said, Signum blurs into sight, having been running to fast for most humans to see. When she appears, her form tackles her mother, wrapping around her. Her voice panicking, she starts to explain what happened out in the forest. Her mother then tries to take off the gauntlet from Signum, but to the shock of both of them, the gem flashes red, and the mother takes her hands off the gauntlet, it having grown much too hot for her to touch.

"Hmmm... this is a problem. I'll call the Belkan Outpost, see if I can get a specialist to remove it. Now, come on in, and we'll have dinner." Signum's mother said.

After dinner, the mother says "Well, we should have someone out here tomorrow. Hopefully nothing happens..."

Slightly disturbed, Signum goes up to her bed. She sleeps, and falls into a dark dream...

**AN: And that's a wrap. As always, reviews are appreciated, and my next chapter should not take near so long to get out. I hope. **


	3. Signum's Dream

**A/N: WOOT! A double posting! Guess I was right about this not taking long to come out with. Anyways, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: If I owned MSLN or HP, Harry Potter would not put up with his relatives' treatment of him, and mages would not have limiters in Nanoha.

Warring Harmony

Chapter 2: Signum's Dream

* * *

Year 409, Belkan Territory. Night.

* * *

_After dinner, Signum went to sleep, and fell into a dark dream..._

* * *

Dream

* * *

_This is Hell. The ravaged land, cracked from the extreme heat, blackened by ash. Everything is burning. In the distance, a skeleton of a tree is alight with flames, yet it doesn't seem to be crumbling. Then, like magic, the flames start moving. They quickly form a circle, entrapping me, as a beast steps forward. _

_ Part man, part creature, it stands as a giant, with bronzed skin and black horns, a mane of fire around his neck. On his chest, is metal, shaped into two separate circles, with a flare near its shoulders. Around his thighs and wrists, are metal bracers, glowing red from the heat. He stands a mass of muscle, with hooves for feet. His eyes are yellow, without any pupils._

_**"WHO DARES BELIEVE THEMSELVES WORTH OF MY POWER?!"**__ the beast shouts, glaring at Signum, who looks tiny in comparison._

_ "Ummm... your property?" Signum asks, curious._

_**"MY GAUNTLET, THAT YOU SO BOLDLY WEAR!" **__the beast roars._

_ "Oh! This is yours? I would give it back to you, but it doesn't seem to want to come off..." Signum replies._

_**"I KNEW YOU WERE A THIEF! I WILL DESTROY Y- wait, what? You would willingly return it?"**__ the beast asked, mystified._

_ "Well of course! Why would I keep something that wasn't mine?" Signum asked, equally confused._

_**"Well then, hold out your arm." **__the creature commanded._

_ As Signum held up her arm the beast grew shorter, and the flames around them grew less intense. The beast came up to Signum, and then touched the gauntlet. It began to glow, taking the shape of a plain broadsword, which was too large for Signum to lift. The hilt was wrapped in leather, and at the guard lay a single, uncut ruby, the size of a fist. The creature takes the comically sized sword from her, and stares at it. Soon, an one-sided conversation is heard._

_**"What do you mean?! You WANT to stay with her? Fine, but I WILL test her. And until she passes, you won't help her!" **__the beast demands._

_ The sword gives of an aura of intent, seeming to glare at the creature._

_**"Fine! You can activate basic mode." **__the beast grumbles at the sword. __**"Now, girl, my name is Ifrit, and I have decided to give you a gift. However, there are a few conditions. First! You will learn fire magic. No blessed of mine will not learn my magics, even if they can only do the basics, although my blessing should give you an affinity. Second, I will test you every once in a while. You will not know when, you will not know how, but you will know it was my test. You cannot use the sword's own powers until you have passed at least one of my tests. Thirdly, if you do well enough, I may even allow you call upon me in battle, as long as the foe is challenging."**_

_ Ifrit looks at Signum, who looks somewhat dazed, and sighs. __**"Let me put this simply. I will give you a test. You pass, you get more magic. You need to learn fire magics, which should be easy. And I may help you sometimes. Got it?"**_

_ "Okay!"_

_**"Good! Now then, the first test, SURVIVAL! You need to simply live to tomorrow. Have fun!"**_

_ And so, with a mighty roar, the beast swings his fist, sending Signum flying into the sky,_

_**"Hmmm... I wonder if I sent a few too many elementals. Ah well, life's no fun without a challenge every now and then." **__Ifrit then cheerfully starts whistling, walking off into the flames._

* * *

Real World, 5 hours after Signum falls asleep

* * *

Signum falls off her bed onto the floor, jerking awake.

"Owww... that was an odd dream..." she mutters.

Signum looks around, and sees an orange glow outside her window. Curious, she stands up and walks over, lifting herself up a bit to see. When she does she lets out a gasp and falls to the floor.

For outside, the village she was born and raised in, was burning.

**A/N: And Cut! What do you think will happen next! Will the village be destroyed? Will Signum come out unharmed? Will she even come out alive? Find out next on Warring Harmony! **


End file.
